The invention relates to a method of providing a semiconductor body on a support with the interposition of a metal layer of aluminum, in which the adherence between the semiconductor body and the support is effected by pressing the body and support against each other while supplying heat to the area of the metal layer.
In such a method, an aluminum layer is provided on the support, mostly by a galvanic process or the like. A continuous smooth aluminum layer is then obtained. In order to promote the adherence between the semiconductor body and the support by means of the aluminum layer, this layer is provided with notches or the like, so that a favorable influence is exerted on the deformability of the aluminum layer when establishing the thermocompression bond between the semiconductor body and the support. If, for example, a semiconductor body must be provided on a support, as is in the case inter alia when providing pn emitters in electron tubes, an additional processing step is required for thus roughening the smooth aluminum layer.